Berühre mich hier, Corporal
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: "'Fuck.' Levi ground out, finally, finally smashing their lips together for a heated kiss, Eren so desperately wanting wrap his arms around his neck and let his hands play with the fuzz on the back of his neck. The kiss was over too soon, though; he broke off and kissed down his body, no longer feather-light like before, but hard ones that left the spots a dark, deep maroon color.


Why did it always lead to this? Ever since he could remember Eren was punished with a knee to the jaw or a fist to the eye, and the phrase "shitty brat, why don't you just_ listen_?" strung along behind it. The phrase is what hurt Eren the most, even though he was told about Levi's inability to converse well with other human (_especially_ children), he still felt hurt. He couldn't control his feelings; he was_ just 15!_ That had been his excuse for the longest time, but now he's not so sure it's justifiable.

The first time it happened was just a month ago; _one fucking month ago_ that Levi had surprised Eren out of anything that would have come out of his mouth. Any retort, stammered phrase or insult to come from his mouth had been swiped away with one single kiss.

"Oi, Jaeger." Levi grunted and Eren groaned (great,_ another _beating?), standing at attention and eyes locked onto the Corporal's. He watched him carefully, watching a canine come from under his lip to bite down on his bottom one, eyes trailing - wait, trailing _down?_ - along his taller, leaner frame before he took a stride to stand flush to Eren. He was much shorter than Eren, which Eren bit his lips to keep from giggling, but that didn't stop him from standing on his toes to brush their lips together.

Eren almost stumbled back because,_ fuck_, the Corporal was _kissing_ him. His lips were smoother than he could ever imagine and he almost fell backwards, Levi's strong hold keeping him upright. It was a languid kiss, lips sliding as sloppily as it could could at this pace, and Eren couldn't help himself as he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Corporal's waist.

The kick to the face wasn't short behind and he left Eren with a bloodied nose (from the kick or from the arousal pumping though his veins; he couldn't tell), and he almost laughed at the sight of the Corporal down the hallway where he thought he was out of Eren's sight, leaning with one hand against the wall and blushing like Eren never thought he'd see.

But _oh_, has he.

And that is how they got here; Eren's thin wrists were tied to the bed, the soft fabric snaking around them as he struggled and cried out, already on the verge of tears. _Oh_, how pathetic he felt.

"C-_Corporal!_" He managed, eyes on the man that hovered over him, a sly smile adorning his lips.

"Yes, Eren? What is it?" He tried to sound displeased, but Eren could tell he felt pride at how _weak_ he sounded below him. He leaned down, a barely-there kiss pressed to his right shoulder blade. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I-I want you to fuck me, Corporal." He said, meek and small,_ God_, how Levi has craved for this…

"Really now, I didn't know." He bit out, ghosting kisses and touches all over his body and,_ fuck_, Eren didn't know what direction was up when those hands were on him. They were softer than he had ever imagined; well, then of course, so was Levi. He was an _exceptional_ lover, something you'd never expect from someone like him. His touches almost caresses and his words exceptionally chimerical; Eren mewled as Levi flicked his tongue over the boy's hip bone, guttural words coming from Eren's mouth.

Levi hadn't expected_ that._ Maybe more begging, more struggling, but definitely not _that._ He knew Eren was German; he just didn't know he _knew_ German. But, does it really matter? Levi wasn't sure if something had ever turned him on so much in his life. He was suddenly sure as Eren let more German slip past those pretty pink lips, a faint blush painted across his cheekbones.

"_Berühre mich hier, Corporal. Bitte. Bitte._" He sounded strangled, he_ looked_ strangled; he panted and hummed and choked below him and Levi couldn't help the blush that spread down his neck. _Oh my._ Levi smirked, deviously and slyly as he leaned down over him again, leaving the smallest of spaces between their lips.

"What was that,_ chérie_?" And Eren gasped, pulling viciously at the restraints because,_ fuck_, did it do wonders when Levi spoke in French. He'd only heard it once, and in the tone of voice he was using, too. That's the reason Eren spent twenty minutes in the bathroom that evening; he would_ never_ tell Levi that.

"Levi,_ ich kann nicht mehr warten! Bitte, bitte, ich brauche dich!_" _Oh_, did Levi love it when Eren called him by name. He didn't want him to call him that in front of the others; only when they're like this would he allow it.

"_Fuck._" Levi ground out, finally,_ finally _smashing their lips together for a heated kiss, Eren so desperately wanting wrap his arms around his neck and let his hands play with the fuzz on the back of his neck. The kiss was over too soon, though; he broke off and kissed down his body, no longer feather-light like before, but hard ones that left the spots a dark, deep maroon color. _Oh_, how wonderful that felt.

He was exceptionally quick, too, entering Eren before he could decided where Levi had gone. He was everywhere it seemed like; then again, Eren's mind was buzzing so much he couldn't tell where he was anymore. His hands were suddenly untied and he grasped onto Levi, wailing and moaning as Levi pounded into him.

It went quick, for both were already on the very edge, but it was Eren who came first, throwing his head back and _yowling _out Levi's name._ God,_ Levi couldn't handle how Eren said his name, all low and deep in his throat, thick with an accent and he groaned into his collarbone, not caring for the mess on his chest as he rocked in and out and murmured into Eren's ear. The boy's ears turned the same color as the blush on his cheeks, ducking his head into the side of Levi's neck and humming softly. Levi smiled, thinking Eren wouldn't see the small act of adoration as he continued to rub his back.

There are quite a lot of things that Eren has seen; Levi will never know how much Eren loves him for them.


End file.
